


Triple

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Baseball, College, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be the highlight of Peter's college baseball career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Run". What else would I be writing while watching postseason baseball?

Peter's heart pounded hard in his chest as his foot hit second base. His legs started to burn as he pushed on, running for third. He lunged forward, sliding headfirst into the bag.

"Safe!" barked the umpire.

Peter heaved a deep breath before he got to his feet. He pulled off his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You okay?" asked the other team's third baseman.

"Couldn't be better," Peter wheezed, and he grinned. He thought this could be the highlight of his college baseball career as the crowd cheered that their catcher just legged out a triple.


End file.
